She's Returned
by kagome092287
Summary: "A scent hit my sensitive nose. It can't be? But it is. It's her I know that scent anywhere. It is her! How? Who cares how, she's back and I'm not going to questioned it." -InuYasha. As you guessed it this story is about Kagome's return. I hope you like this sweet little story!
1. Chapter 1

The Return

A/N: Just a sweet little story about how InuYasha has trouble with starting a new life with Kagome after her return back to him. I got this Idea from Twilight: Breaking Dawn. The part where Edward was terrified to be intimate with Bella for the few of hurting her, I was thinking maybe InuYasha would be just as scared of hurting Kagome with his demon traits. See how he thinks about marriage, intimacy, and becoming a father.

Chapter 1

"Miroku do something about the twins!" I groaned as his twin daughters tug and pull on my ears. "Girls leave his ears alone. I'm sorry InuYasha." He said. I was about to stop them when a scent hit my sensitive nose. It can't be? But it is. It's _her_ I know that scent anywhere. I stand up and drop the twins on Shippo and run towards the well.

It is _her_! How? Who cares how,_ she's_ back and I'm not going to questioned it. I reach the well and reach my hand down into it. I grab_ her_ wrist and yank_ her _up. I pull _her_ close to me. _She's _really here, in my arms! I couldn't believe it. How I longed to hold _her_ in my arms for so long. I was just starting to come to terms that I will never have_ her_ back with me. _She_ was back in _her_ time and_ her_ job here was over with. It was amazing how the hole in my chest felt complete again.

I was lost in the moment when I heard Miroku and Sango coming up to see why I left so abruptly. I wanted to stay locked in this moment forever.

"I'm sorry! Have you been waiting?" Kagome asked. "You idiot what have you been doing all this time?" I say. The others finally reach us before she answers. She greeted them and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I was afraid this was another dream and I would wake up again to it all just being a dream. I've dreamt of her return for three years too long.

"I have something to show you." I whispered when I got her alone later that day.

"What?" She asks. I smile and lead her further into the InuYasha forest. I finally stop and turn to face her.

"Close your eyes." I instruct her. She looks at me with confusion, but does what I ask. I lead her through the break in the trees I stop in front of the mansion.

"Okay, open them." I say and she opens her eyes and I hear her gasp with surprise.

"What's all this?" She asks with amazement.

"I'm lord of these lands now and heir to my father's lands, and so I was entitled to have a mansion. I mostly had it built for you rather then myself. I thought you deserve a mansion to live in rather living in the forest camping out every night." I explain.

"But I thought Sesshomaru was heir to your father's lands?" She says

"Yes but he is also heir to the throne of the Inu-Youkai. He's the only heir they have since the emperor only had one child. A daughter and she is Sesshomaru's mother and so he is heir to become emperor, which makes me the heir to become lord of the western lands." I answer

"Wow" She says. I smirk and chuckle.

"Come on" I say as I take her hand and lead her in through the door.

The mansion isn't very large I guess it's roughly the same size as her home in her era. In the center of the mansion was a luscious koi pond garden. The first front building was the great room. The walls are decorated with Sekure trees and blossoms among a beige background. There was a cherry wood table in the western side that had four straight back chairs surrounding it. On the eastern side was a lavishly velvet sofa that had silk pillows. I let her explore and touch everything before showing her the rest of the mansion. I led her to where it cornered to the west. It was a long hallway that had two rooms along the northern side of the hall. I briefly showed her the simple rooms. The end of the hall it cornered to turn south. I stopped at the cherry wooden doors. "This is our room." I said as I opened the double doors. She gasped in surprise again as she took it all in. After a few seconds she walked in. The room was large and took up the whole southern building. In the center of the room was a very large a lavish bed. It had white silk sheets and a large cream cotton bed spread that had cherry blossoms embroidered on it and varies butterflies and dragonflies embroidered along the top half of the bedspread. The top of the bed had at least thirty types of cushions and pillows in varies colors and patterns. The walls of the room had a few paintings of my father in his glorious demon form. And some scrolls telling some fairytale stories. Soon the room will also contain various wall scrolls detailing our adventures.

There were luxurious tapestries and drapes over a large window that showed the InuYasha forest. On the western side of the room lies a door that led to the garden. I took her out to the garden and showed her the koi pond and she was ecstatic at the koi fish. "You like it?" I ask as I hold her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"It's amazing. So what is in that building?" She says.

"That is the kitchen." I simply answer. She nods and turns to face me in my arms. She stands on her toes so to reach up and kiss me. I eagerly return the kiss. I reluctantly pull from her sweet lips so I could stare into her brown eyes.

"Kagome…will you marry me?" I asked as I blushed. She looks at me wide eyed in surprise.

"Of course" She answers.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes I love you and I want you forever." She replies with a blush and a smile crossing her perfect lips. Why she loves me, I'll never understand. I don't deserve her. She can do so much better than me. I'm nothing but a half-breed, who occasionally loses control and turn into a monster that kills for the thrill of it.

"Why you love me I'll never understand." I say out loud. She looks at me with confusion.

"InuYasha I love you even though we fight a lot. I love you for you and I wouldn't change anything about you. I love you for who you are." She says.

"But I'm a half-breed who doesn't belong anywhere…" She stops me with her lips on mine.

"I don't care that you are a half-breed. You are an amazing person. You're strong, and brave. You're caring and loyal. You are not a monster even when you change into a full demon. I love you as a half-breed and I don't want you to ever change who you are. I love you always and forever." She says after she kisses me.

"I love you. I think I've loved you before I even met you. It wasn't Kikyou who I loved it was you who I've always loved. I still mourn for her and I think I'll always love her in some way but I love you more and I always have. You accepted me as me and you never wanted me to change for you unlike Kikyou who wanted me to be human so that we could live together as a normal couple. I thought I loved her enough to change human forever but I was wrong. Then when I thought about turning full demon I never realized that I would be losing my soul when I do transform into that beast.

"I didn't know where I belonged. Everyone wanted me to be either human or full demon. Then you come along and make me feel wanted the way I am. You make me feel at home with you by my side. You taught me how to smile, how to believe in other people. You're the reason I made friends and rely on them. To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness. You taught me how to love again. You made my heart whole again. I don't know what I would be without you." I pour my heart and soul out to her. She suddenly crashes her lips against mine and I eagerly return it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day finally came. It was a year after her return and I was beyond nervous. I was to be married in less than two hours. I paced in front of the tree of ages thinking too hard on this day. I'm not afraid of marriage, I was afraid of tonight when we consummate the marriage I never been intimate before. Not even with Kikyou. I never had anyone that loved me enough to be intimate with. Human females and demon females alike never gave me a time a day. Kikyou was the first woman to ever love me. We were going to marry once I was turned human but that failed miserably. Kagome what if I hurt her? What if I can't control myself and end up hurting her? My claws can rip her to shreds with ease. Kami I never thought about this stuff before, well not the outcome anyway. Of course I dreamt of having relations with another female, I am a man after all. But I never thought the possibility that I could hurt her. I'm a hundred times stronger than her physically. My claws are razor sharp and my fangs could be a problem as well. It didn't bother her much when we kissed. She even flicks her tongue at them. Thankfully I don't have poisonous claws like Sesshomaru and my father. That's right my father mated with a human. My mother survived it so I guess it'll be safe enough for Kagome. But then again he already mated before and he knew what he was doing unlike me.

"InuYasha what is wrong with you?" Miroku asked when he found me pacing nervously.

"I'm just nervous that's all." I answer.

"About what? Don't tell me you're afraid of commitment? You, who's only had two loves in his life time." He says.

"No I'm not afraid of commitment. I'm nervous about after we marry, when we must consummate the marriage." I answer.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

"Yes I am. I never been intimate with anyone. Females never gave me a-time-a-day. Kikyou was the first woman who I ever wanted to be intimate with. I'm scared I'll hurt Kagome with my strength and claws."

"It will be fine. You will be in control of yourself, you love her to much to let anything hurt her. Even from yourself. Of course it will hurt her the first time, but that's all women who are virgins. She'll bleed but it's unavoidable. I hated that I hurt Sango the first time. I did the best I could to get her body ready for it. She said it stopped hurting after three times of intimacy." He explained. Leave it up to him to give advice on sex.

"How did you get her body ready?" I had to ask. I was curious.

"Well I stretched her a bit with my fingers and that helped ease some of the pain." He explained. He went into detail like I knew he would. He is still the perverted monk even after almost four years of marriage. I lost him when he said to use my fingers to stretch her out. What if my claws cut her apart? I was over thinking this. I won't hurt her. I never thought the day would come when I wished it was my human night. If I was human I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her with superhuman strength and razor sharp claws.

"Come on, it's time." He announces after awhile. I nod and follow him towards the shrine. I waited by Miroku – who was going to marry us since he is a Shinto priest- I watched as Kagome walked towards me wearing a white silken kimono that layered over three more silken cloth. Her hair was pinned up and held together with a pink and white jeweled comb. She was amazingly beautiful. My heart pounded against my chest as Miroku read out the marriage ceremony.

The feast lasted through the night and soon we found our way in our mansion and in the bedroom. I didn't know what to do. So I decided kissing would be the first step; which with much surprised me worked better than I thought. It became passionate and somehow I was hovering top of her. "Kagome if I hurt you in anyway tell me." I said looking deeply in her eyes. She nodded and I bent back to her lips. I moved from her lips and down her jaw, down her slender neck and found myself pushing her youkata off her chest revealing her breast to me. They were luscious and plump. I placed my hand around one of them and squeezed the soft mound gently. A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as I rolled the peak in between my fingers. I felt tightness in my loins at each moan she made.

I found myself bending down to kiss her breast, which caused another moan. She tasted amazing. I moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. She moaned even more when my leg brushed against between her thighs. I hesitantly placed my hand there and was amazed on how hot she was. She bucked against my hand and a strangled growl came forth out of my throat. I pulled away from her breast and look down into bliss filled eyes. She looked back, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her breathing was frantic and her heart was pounding. She gasps and her head rolls back when I push a finger further in her depths. It was like she was sucking my finger in and it felt amazing. "Kagome" I barely whisper as I continue to plunge further into her depths. I pull them out trying to be careful not to tear her apart with my claws.

She's so wet and hot. I slide down her body tell I'm facing her core. I can't help but inhale her luscious scent. Her scent was so inviting and I couldn't help myself but to taste her. I spread her folds apart and hesitantly lick her. I moaned at her taste. Everything about her was amazing. She froze with shock as I licked her a second time. I pull away and look up at her sheepishly. I didn't know anything about what I was doing. I'm going by instinct rather than skill. I've never done anything like this and yet I must be doing something right because she bucks her hips up towards my face. I take that as a signal I'm doing something right and continue to lick her. I dive my tongue further into her core and she nearly screams my name as she explodes into my mouth.

I go back up to her lips and capture them into a passionate kiss. She pulls off my undershirt and starts to untie my bottoms. I help her and I hover over top of her naked as the day I was born. She studies my body with her hands and eyes. I hiss when she wraps her hand around my erection and strokes her hand skillfully. I groan and moan as she strokes me. "I-I'm ready" She whispers hesitantly. I look down at her face with wide eyes. I nod "If I hurt you, stop me." I say before we continue. "InuYasha I trust you." She says as she places her hands on both sides of my face. I nod and ready myself. I slowly enter her and she gasps. Her chest arches up as I fill her. "I'm sorry." I say and push further, breaking her seal and she takes a sharp intake of breath. A few tears fall from her eyes. I kiss them away as I try to stay still as much as possible while her body adjust from my size. "It hurts!" She cried, her face cringing in response. "I'm sorry, do you want to stop?" I ask with weary. "N-no it's supposed to hurt the first time. Give me a second." She answers. I nod and keep still. I bend down to kiss her neck and nuzzle her as I wait for her to say it was alright to continue. I suddenly remembered something that hantai monk said when he was trying to give me advice. I reach down between our bodies and search for that little nub of nerves that rested above her core. I find it and roll it between my thumb and index fingers. She gasps in surprise and suddenly she is bucking her hips against mine. I take that as the sign to continue. I begin slowly grinding my hips against hers. I go down to rest on my forearms and my forehead against hers as I continue to thrust deeper into her. Her breathing becomes rapped and I feel my heart trying to pound out of my chest as I grow closer to my peek.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I ask as we buck our hips against each other. "Yes, I'm alright." She whispers and nods. I smile at her and reach down to kiss her swollen lips. I close my eyes as I lose myself in my own pleasure. She felt amazing! I lose it and I hear her gasp in pain. I instantly open my eyes and look at her in shock. "I-I am so sorry!" I apologize after I lift my mouth off her neck. I look down at her in horror. I can't believe I just did that? I bit her! "I didn't mean to bite you!" I say in pure horror. "It's okay." She says in a calm voice but I can see the surprise in her eyes and I am horrified with myself. I can't believe I lost myself like that and bit her. I look at the bite mark and see the four holes my fangs made into her skin. It was at the juncture between her neck and collarbone. I licked the blood away with my healing saliva.

We are as one when all this happens. I motion to pull away from her but she grabs my shoulders. "No I'm not down." She says with a deep blush. I stare at her still horrified on what I just did. "But I'll hurt you more." I say. "No, please?" She begs. I nod and wait till she starts again. I lose myself again and it's amazing. I feel like I'm flying and she is the only one keeping me bounded to this earth. I hear her nearly scream my name as she explodes and I follow a half second later. Releasing my essence into her womb, as I fall back to earth I rest our foreheads together as we get our breathing back to normal and my heart is nearly leaping out of my chest. "InuYasha, that was amazing! No that was more than amazing!" She says in between pants. "I know!" I say back breathless.

After I'm calmed down somewhat I pull away from her and roll to lie next to her. I brush my clawed hand along the side of her face "I love you!" I whisper as I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. I never thought I could be so gentle with these clawed hands that have ripped thousands of demons apart. I even killed men with these hands and yet I can be so gentle and loving with these dangerous hands. "InuYasha I love you!" She whispers back her eyes heavy with fatigue. "Sleep now love I will watch over you and protect you with my life." I say as I place my palm against her fragile face. She nods as her eyes close and she nuzzles her cheek further into my hand.

You would think I would be just as exhausted but I don't tire easily and I literally can go days without sleep. I do have to admit I am afraid to close my eyes. I'm terrified this is all a dream and I'll wake up in the tree of ages alone and it was all a dream. Kagome was still in her era and I'll never see her again. So instead I watched her sleep peacefully through the night.

Kagome's so beautiful. Her dark hair shining in the moonlight, her face serene and bliss filled. She takes my breath away with her smile. I can't believe she's here, lying right next to me. My wife, my love, my everything; she was the one I've been searching for in the two hundred years of my existence. I never felt like I ever belonged anywhere till she came along. Not even with Kikyou did I ever feel this way. She loves me for me, I'll never understand how she could love someone so broken and messed up like me. She never even shied away from me when I was fully transformed. She never gave up on me and was always there when I felt so lost. She deserves someone better than me. Someone who doesn't transform into a monster, someone who has to be constantly watching every action they make so not to harm her with sharp claws, superhuman strength or razor sharp fangs. She opens her eyes an hour after the sunrise and she smiles when she meets my eyes.

"Good morning love." I say as I brush her hair off her face.

"Good morning InuYasha." She greets back.

"I was so afraid to wake up and find that it was all a dream. I'm so happy to be here with you." She says with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I didn't sleep at all I was scared to close my eyes and wake up alone." I say.

"It's okay InuYasha I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She says with love in her eyes and her smile fades to seriousness. She reaches out her hand and places her palm on the side of my face and I nuzzle it with closed eyes.

"I love you and I couldn't be happier then I am at this moment." I say when I open my eyes. Kagome gives me her breathtakingly beautiful smile.

"How did I end up with you?" I ask with seriousness as I search her soft brown eyes.

"InuYasha you deserve to be happy and loved." She says rolling her eyes.

"I've done nothing in this world to deserve what you have given me." I say. I know we belong together but it still blows my mind away that I'm with her and she with me.

"InuYasha you have to stop that. You have to stop putting yourself down like that. You an amazing creature, you're beautiful, loyal, stubborn, caring, brave, and you belong to me." She says as she sits up. I gasp in horror.

"What" She asks when she heard me

"You're covered in bruises." I say as I look at her forearms, her chest, and I move my eyes down to her hips. I didn't realize I was holding her so tightly.

"Kagome I'm sorry." I apologize. She looks down and sees the bruises.

"Huh I didn't feel it at the time." She exclaims. I stare at her neck from where I bit her. It wasn't very prominent like it was the first time I bit her. My saliva healed it to a scar.

"I still can't believe I bit you." I say with deep horror.

"Yeah that was a surprise to me too." She says as she puts her hand around the bite mark.

"I guess a didn't have complete control over my youkai like I thought I would. Next time I will be more careful." I say. She sighs and scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To get cleaned up." She answers as she stands up.

"Whoa" She exclaims as she falls back to the bed. I instantly sit up and rush out of the bed to rush to her side.

"What's wrong?" I ask with worry. Kagome looks up at me.

"My legs feel like rubber." She answers. I have no idea what she means of course.

"I mean they feel like limp noodles." She rephrases when she realized I had no idea what she meant by "Rubber". I look at her with worry.

"I'm okay, don't worry." She assures me as she stands up slowly and wobbly.

Did I do that to her? I watch her walk further towards the water basin and dressing screen. A scent hits my nose that I didn't notice before. It was the scent of blood, her blood. I follow the scent and see it on the silken sheets. There was a large amount of blood on the bed. Stupid baka look what you did to her! I yell at myself. I made her bleed way more then she was supposed to. I hear her wince as she continues to clean herself up. I go over to my pants and put them on. Kagome walks back in from behind the screen wearing a youkata.

"Tell me the truth how badly did I hurt you?" I ask after she kisses me.

"InuYasha, I'm okay. I promise." She says assuring me she was fine except for her bruised arms, bite mark, and vaginal tearing.

"Kagome I caused you a great deal of pain. You bled a lot! You have bruises all over your body and I bit you. How is that fine?" I say with deep disgust.

She sighs and wraps her arms around me and I hold her close to me. I rest my cheek against the top of her head. I wanted to stay locked this way forever. Then suddenly I felt like someone punched a hole in my gut -which I know exactly how that feels- when I realized I will outlive her. I may look fifteen but I'm over two hundred years old. I age slower than her. I will outlive her and then what will I do. My father was lucky to die before seeing my mother die, but me –I may not live as long as my father and Sesshomaru live, but I'm not immortal but yet I still will live for hundreds maybe thousands of years. There's not exactly a timeline for half breeds but I'm sure it's not as long as full demons. Kagome is human and will age faster then I and she will die. She already looks older than me in the three years she was gone she aged. There has to be some way I can prolong her life. It's not fair to give me this and then be taken away so suddenly.

"InuYasha what are you thinking?" She asks as we stand in the room just embracing each other.

"I realized that I will outlive you and I'm afraid to lose you." I say.

"Hmm that is a worrisome problem." She says with sarcasm.

"Kagome I'm serious. I maybe two hundred and three years old but look at me, I look like I'm fifteen. You already look older than me." I nearly shout. She pulls away from me and looks at me.

"I've always been more mature than you." She laughs.

"Kagome be serious, what will I do when you die from old age?" I ask with deep panic in my voice.

"InuYasha, it'll be alright. I'm not dying anytime soon and we have a life time together. It'll all work out in the end." She says. I nod and let her words sink in.

"I guess I'm just a pessimist. I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay. I understand you're scared to be alone but I don't think that will happen." She says looking up into my eyes.

"We'll just enjoy each other's company till the day comes." She says calmly.

"Yeah" I say as I hold her closer to me. It seems our bond has grown stronger since last night. It's like my whole being is now linked with hers. Maybe because she is a very strong spiritual priestess she will live as long as I do. That's just wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. It was the best first month of my life. After that first night we found that we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We simply stayed in our mansion the whole duration of the first month. I didn't care I was just so happy to be with her that I lost all track of time. Till today when she noticed we haven't left our home in that whole entire time. "I miss Sango." She sighed while sprawled across my chest and torso.

"Is that what you were thinking the whole time earlier?" I ask as I raised a brow at her. She laughs and turns to look up at me.

"No of course not! I just now thought of her. I realized we haven't left this place since we've been married and I don't want them to think we have dropped off the face of the earth." She laughs.

"It's supposed to be this way." I say.

"Don't get me wrong I love being with you like this but I miss girl talk. Sango must be going crazy stuck all day with just her and Miroku and the kids. I want to see her and the others." She says.

"Okay we'll go see them." I say as I sit up. She nearly jumps out of bed and goes to get dressed. While she dresses I pull on my cloths and wait for her. She comes out wearing a simple pink and green kimono.

"You look beautiful." I say as she walks closer to me. Kagome rolls her eyes at me.

"No seriously you are." I say as I pull her against my chest and kiss her. I pull away from her and I walk her out of the mansion. I leaned down so she can climb on my back and once she is securely on, I start running towards Keade's village. We stop outside of Miroku and Sango's home.

"Kagome" Sango says rushing out of the small house to great us. Her stomach just starting to show signs of her pregnancy

"You're pregnant?" Kagome asks in surprise.

"Yes" Sango sighs with contentment as she places her hand lovingly over her swelling stomach.

I wonder if Kagome will become pregnant soon? I know we wanted to wait till she was fully trained to a full time priestess after Kaede passes on, but accidents do happen. We sit outside the small house while their brats run around us playing with each other. I sit with Kagome sitting in front of me. I absentmindedly play with a lock of her hair as she talks to Sango. I'm so happy I could die right now and still be the happiest man alive. The day went on quickly and we find ourselves back in our bed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something changed the week after we visited Sango and Miroku. For some reason that feeling of connection to her was becoming stronger; the feel too protect her was even stronger than the connection. I'm constantly on red alert. I get anxious when Kagome isn't by my side and I can't seem to separate myself from her. Like for instance, yesterday she left to go see Sango, alone, without me. She said something about girl time alone. She left with Sango to find some herbs to help with Keade's ailments close by, the old brad is getting weaker and sicker as she grows further into old age -she doesn't have much long now- the need to be with Kagome was terrible all, I wanted to do was be at her side. Miroku noticed it as well.

"Sit down and chill. You're going to wear a hole in the ground the way you're pacing back and forth." He said while we were outside of his home after he put his children to bed.

"I can't. Don't you ever get anxious when Sango isn't by your side?" I asked as I pace anxiously.

"A little bit but I know she'll be fine." He answered.

"I feel like I'm going crazy! I have to be by her side all the time. I know that's why she wanted alone time with Sango 'cause I'm constantly hovering over her every move. I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said as I paused to sniff the air. But her scent was still far off and wasn't getting stronger so I knew she wasn't on her way back yet.

"InuYasha I think it has to do with your youkai side. Since you and she mated the connection you feel became stronger. Binding her to you, I'm not an expert on youkais, you should ask Sango. She knows more about youkai then both of us combined." Miroku said.

"I don't know what's going on with me and her? Even her scent has changed. Her scent changed a week ago and I can't figure out what it is?" I said, as I go back pacing a long hole in the ground.

"InuYasha, could she be with child?" He asked raising a brow at me.

"I don't know? It's too early to know." I answered honestly.

"How long has it been since you two mated?" he asked curiously.

"Almost two months now." I answered. Miroku raised a brow again.

"No she's not with child! It's too soon for that." I said, but I can feel it, my instincts were telling me that Miroku was right.

"So what, I got Sango with child within a month after we were married." He said proudly.

"But I'm not ready. I'm not good with kids. Frankly I can't stand them." I said with horror.

"Yes that is true. You aren't good with children, but it'll be different when it's your own child. Trust me! I was sort of scared too when I learned Sango was with child. But when the twins were born and placed in my arms that fear disappeared all together." He said.

I thought about it for a minute. It was still frightening to me. I don't know one thing about children. Me, a father? Me who has abused the crap out of Shippo and every kid that came around me. What if I can't be the father my child deserves. It would be different if my father was there to raise me and I would know what to expect. Then I thought about Miroku. He's an amazing father. He adores his children. I remember how he's always playing with the twins and teaching them things. I can do that. I told myself. I can do it if I put my mind to it.

"So you never told me how it went that night?" He said with a dirty minded smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what he meant. I stopped pacing and decided to sit underneath the tree that grew next to Miroku's home.

"InuYasha you know what I meant. Did it go better than what you feared?" He answered.

"Yes and no." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked cocking his brow and tilted his head to the side a little while looking at me confused but yet amused.

"I lost control like I feared I would and…and…and…I…I…" I started to stutter.

"What did you do?" He asked with deep concern.

"I bit her." I answered ashamed.

"You bit her?" He asked hiding a smile.

"Yes I bit her. I bruised her body as well. I am glad that's all I did. I was afraid to lose control of my youkai that I would shred her to pieces with my claws, but I didn't claw her I just bit her. I don't even understand why I did it." I explain. He listened intently. He sat there for a minute in deep thought. I jumped when he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked through clinched teeth.

"I didn't know you were into the rough sex." He laughed. I blushed a deep red. He laughed even harder when he saw the blush.

"You pervert!" I said through clinch jaw, nearly hissing.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. You're so innocent it's hard to believe you never had relations with anyone in the hundred fifty-three years of your long life, will taking out the fifty years pinned to the tree of ages."

"Shut up!" I said through clinched jaw.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." He apologized.

"Thanks, but you have to understand. No one has ever wanted me the way Kagome does. Even Kikyou shied away from my claws and fangs. She wanted me to be human. I thought I wanted to be human too and live with her till our deaths. I always felt that I never belonged anywhere. I didn't belong in the human world because of my demon side and I didn't belong in the demon world because of my human side. I felt like I never belonged anywhere till I met Kagome, who loves me for me and never wanted me to change for her. She showed me that I belong in this world as the half breed I am. Even you and Sango treated me with respect and accepted me for me." I said. It's easy to talk with him now than the first time we met, he and I have grown to be like brothers. I always felt true camaraderie between us and always have each other's backs when danger calls.

"I know. You have been through a lot in your two hundred years and you've been through a hundred times more hardships then I and I understand your fears, but I have faith in you. You will be a good father and I'll help ya when you need it and I'm happy for you. You deserve to have happiness in your life." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, thanks Miroku." I reply. _If it weren't for Kagome I would've never made friends. _I think to myself and a smile lightens my face.

"I'm happy your finally a man!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it up to him to ruin I nice moment between brother's with a comment about me losing my virginity.

Finally Kagome and Sango walk back to us. I sigh with relief when I catch her scent as she walked closer, even though she was at least a hundred yards away and I couldn't see her through the thick trees. I could hear her and Sango making small talk as they walked. "So they're on their way back I take it?" Miroku asks with a smirk on his face. I ignore him as I focus on her scent.

They finally come into my view but not in Miroku's yet, my senses are at least ten times stronger than his human senses, so he couldn't see or hear them like I can. I stand and wait for her to come closer. She smiles at me when she catches my eyes waiting for her return. I smile back.

We say our goodbyes and me and Kagome walk back to our home slowly just enjoying the warm summer night. I sniffed the air a few times to make sure we are safe from harm. The need to protect her was stronger than before. Maybe Miroku is right. I don't know what to think or say to her, that she maybe with child? I decided to wait it out and wait for more signs of pregnancy.

"InuYasha what are you thinking?" She asks as she leans her head on my shoulder as we walk.

"Nothing" I sigh.

We stop in front of the doors of our mansion. It still feels weird to be having a mansion let alone being a lord. I should be proud of my birthright, but it still felt strange to have that kind of respect. The villagers even bow their heads when I pass by. I should get used to it. When Sesshomaru claims the thrown and leaves me the home of our father, who once was lord of that palace, I will have hundreds of servants at my beckon call. My mother and I lived in a palace but the servants didn't respect me as the prince that I was. My mother was a princess and her father sent us to live in what once was her mother's home. We had servants and shrine priests and shrine maidens who were to teach me, but they never did. So mother taught me to read, write and told me about my father and half brother. I guess I'm fortunate to have been born to a princess and a powerful demon. Every other half breeds I ever met came from women who were daughters of farmers rather than daughters of nobles, and lords.

I gotta give my father some credit he did have a taste for noble women. His first wife is the princess of all the inu youkais and my mother came from a very powerful human lord. My grandfather must've really loved my mother to allow her to keep her status as princess and me as a prince, even though he disagreed of my mother marrying my father and barring a half demon son. Although when mother was killed my grandfather refused to take me in and raise me so I've been on my own since I was still a young child.

"InuYasha what are you thinking of that has you so deep in thought?" Kagome asks with annoyance.

"I was thinking of my mother and how fortunate that she raised me like a young prince rather than a worthless half breed. Besides you she was the only one who accepted me for me. She taught me how to read and write and many other things. I was also thinking that I'm fortunate that I was born from a noble princess and a very powerful demon, which makes me better than any other half breeds we've ever met. Unlike them I'm a demon lord and human prince, which means if we have any children they too will be heirs to land and become lords or princesses. On top of that they may have great spiritual powers because you are the most powerful priestess in all of Japan." I answer with a smile. She looks at me for a minute, then smiles.

"I never thought about that. And I forgot that you are a prince and lord of this region and of the western land where your father once ruled." She said with a smile.

"So what does that make me?" She asked.

"Well you are married to me, who is a lord and a prince so that makes you a lady and a princess." I said as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me and kiss her.

"I like the sound of that, princess Kagome." She said with a smile after we pull away from my kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome woke with a start that following week and ran to a pal that held water in it and she vomited into it. I came behind her and held her hair back from her face as she emptied her stomach. After she finished she sat on the wall against the wall. "What's wrong Kagome?" I ask anxiously. "Nothing I just have stomach flu or something." She assured me as she leaned her head back against the wall. I sniffed the air around her and froze. It was there. The scent of demon aura around, I could hear a faint heart beat from inside her. It wasn't hers because this heart beat was a bit faster.

"Kagome I-I-I th-thank you maybe with child." I stutter out. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked disbelief.

"Your scent has changed and there's a demon aura around you, and-and I-I-I can hear a faint heart beat." I answer. She looks at me for a minute, I notice her face change as if she were counting. Her head snapped up to look at me.

"I thank you're right I missed my last cycle and I've been feeling sick for a while now this was the first time I puked." She said as she confirmed what I already know.

"Wow I'm pregnant." She said looking down at her stomach and placed her hand lovingly there.

I didn't know how to feel. I was happy and scared shitless at the same time. I knew Kagome would be find I wasn't worried about her health I was terrified of becoming a father. I've faced many frightening things in my life. I've seen kagome nearly die a few times which scared me more than fighting terrifying demons and occasionally nearly dying from my own injuries. None of that fear was compared with this fear. I'd rather face thousands of demons then be a father. What if I drop them or play to rough with them and hurt them? What if I lose my temper and hurt them? What if I fail as a father? All these ran through my mind as I watched Kagome grow more and more pregnant each month that passed by.

"InuYasha, it's time. Get Sango." She screamed at me from our bed one morning. I nodded and quickly ran to fetch Sango. I told her what Kagome told me to do and I followed her back to the mansion. She said I couldn't be in the birthing room and sent me outside to wait.

Miroku was out there waiting with me. I paced back and forth in front of the front steps. I paused when I heard her screaming out in pain. My ears flatten down against my head as another pain filled scream came out of Kagome. I desperately wanted to be in there and stop her pain but there was nothing I could do to stop the pain. Giving birth is a painful process. I remember when Sango was giving birth the first time and I waited outside with Miroku as he did what I was doing now. "InuYasha she will be fine." He assured me. I nodded and went back to pacing. I stopped suddenly when her screams stopped. I was frozen to the ground. My heart nearly stopped beating. Then it went into gear when I heard a baby wailing from inside the mansion.

I heard and smelled Kagome's tears as she was crying. I heard Sango say it's a girl. I have a daughter? I can't believe it. I think to myself with joy. Sango walked out and smiled at me and nod for me to go in. I nearly run inside and I came to a stop at the door to the birthing room. There I saw Kagome holding something in her arms. I walk slowly towards her. "Come meet your daughter." She says looking up at me with a smile. I walk further in and I sit by her side as she was sitting up against the wall. She looked exhausted but glowing with joy at the same time.

She hands over the tiny baby girl into my arms and I look at the little face. She's beautiful. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen besides Kagome. Her tiny chest heaving up and down very fast, she opens her eyes and her eyes matched mine perfectly. I start to wonder what else she inherited from my demon side. I look at her face then her black hair that matched Kagome's, there, on top of her head rested two little black ears the same as mine. I didn't realize I could love someone so completely till I saw her face. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What should we name her?" I ask never looking away at my daughter's golden eyes.

"I was thinking naming her Izayoi after your mother. I know how much she meant to you." Kagome answered. I looked at her with surprise.

"Thank you!" I said in a small voice. I look back at the baby girl in my arms and smile.

"Izayoi" I say with love, and she smiled back as if she approved.

The End


End file.
